A Venomous Hero
by Cherry-Smoothie
Summary: Kaito Ito always wanted to be a hero but didn't have a quirk to achieve this. But a discovering by his scientist father changed all of that. After one fateful night the Venom symbiote attached itself to young Kaito Ito. With this creature in him, Kaito will try to control it and become the hero he always wanted to be. But Venom won't make it easy for him.


Quirks. About 80% of the population is born with them. Some being relatively useless with others being extremely powerful. Usually if a person doesn't show signs of a quirk in the first few years of their life it is assumed that they are quirkless. They only make 20% of the population and I, Kaito Ito, am part of that percentage. My father was the one to break the bad news. After seeing my classmates discover their quirks I kept waiting for mine. Sadly it never came. I had asked my father if I would ever get a quirk. He stayed silent for a few seconds wondering what to say. In the end he decided that he had to tell me the truth. It was hard for me to understand. I cried for many nights. I knew that without a quirk I could never become a hero. It took me about a month to deal with this realization but I managed but eventually I forgot about it and moved on with my life. For a few years my life was completely normal. I had friends, good grades, and a great family. Even though I didn't have a quirk I was still happy. But then something happened. Something happened to me on a night I will never forget. Because even though I am quirkless I still have something that makes me very different from the 20% of quirkless people. I have a power, if you can call it that. It's not a quirk, it's something different. Something sinister. Something that has taken control of me in the past. And it was all because of that one night.

My father, Reo Ito, was a scientist. He had been studying quirks for almost all of his career. Quirks have always fascinated him. He was always trying to find out more about them. He had a quirk that allowed him to see things at a microscopic level so he was good at his profession. He had one countless awards and has made countless discoveries. But still there was one thing he always wanted to know. One thing he has been trying to figure out throughout his life. Is it possible to give quirks to people who have none? There are many people with quirks that allows them to use other people's quirks. But these people still technically have have a quirk of their own and the quirks they take usually don't last for too long. My fathered wanted to know if you give a permanent quirk to a person who didn't have a quirk at all. My favorite continuously did experiments to help him find a way to accomplish this task. He studied how quirks were formed, how they grow, what causes a person to have one, and countless other things. I would alway see him go to his lab in our basement. He would stay there for hours or even days. He was always exhausted and would very often fall asleep on the couch with a book in his hand. But then after he he left the house for a few hours to relax his mind, he immediately went to the basement. He had a box in his hands and a smile on his. He was staying in the basement more often and always seemed to be in a good mood no matter how tired he was. He told me he a a huge discovery and that he is very close in finding a way to give people quirks. It seemed everything was going well for him and I was excited to see what his new experiments will bring. But than one night while I was sleeping I heard a loud sound that seemed to come from the basement. I just thought my father might of tripped on something and went back to sleep. But ten seconds later I heard my father scream and I then instantly woke up and went to see what was happening. I was 11 at that time so I was definity very scared of what might be down there. I then saw my father's lab table that had a large tank on it. The tank's glass seem to be shattered and had a black goop on its sides. And then hear my father again and later found him struggling behind the table. His hands was holding a black goop that looked very similar to the goop on the tank. The thing was covering his mouth and I could see my father was having tropuing breathing. I was frozen for quite some time as my father tried to tell me to leave him and find safety. But I didn't want to lose my day. I then did something that would cause my life to change forever. I decided to scream at the creature.

"Hey! Stop Hurting my Dad! I'll hurt you if you do anything to him" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

The Creature then stopped attacking my dad and I started to think that i was actually able to scare it. But then it started to move towards me. My father was had just gone unconscious after not being able to breath for quite awhile so I was defenseless. I tried to run but the thing caught my legs and caused me to fall on the floor. It hen jumped into the air and land on my face. I could feeling the creature spreading across my body and making me unable to fight back. I tried to stop it but it was no use. I started to cry as I was was terrified at what would happen to me. I cried until I couldn't feel my entire body. My vision started to become blurry and I could barely keep my eyes open. And then suddenly everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed. A doctor was on the left side of my bed and my father was on the right. I tried to sit up to see what was happening but It seemed that I couldn't. My arms and legs were tied the bed, causing me to be unable to move them. The doctor then realized I was awake and began to tell me what had happened.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry about the tieing you to the bed, we had to restrain you for reasons." The doctor said.

"What reasons?" I said as tried to figure out what had happened to me.

"Look kid, I think this is something for your father to tell you. I'll leave so he can explain to you what had happened.' The doctor said as he left the room.

My Father was looking at me with worry on his face. It seemed he got no sleep and that he had stayed up watching me to make sure I was okay.

"Son, I'm sorry." My father said with his head down, "This is all my fault. If I just had forgotten about my idea of giving people quirks this would had never happen."

"Dad, what happened to me?" I said as my head filled with ideas of what could of happened. I then remembered what happened last night and my heart suddenly started to race.

"Dad, is this about what happened last night?" I asked as started to worry more.

"Yes it is. As you know I was working on something that could could quirkless people quirks that they could use forever. I would always try to find a way to this but always end up in dead ends. I thought would never get an answer and I was about to just give up. Untilt I decided to take a drive out to field to relax for a bit. I was exploring this field until I saw a meteorite that recently crashed down. I started studying it and see I could find anything useful on it. Then when as piece of it cracked off and I was able to see that inside it was a blacks goo like substance." he said had I froze when I heard him say what was inside the meteorite and remembered the black goop that that covered me.

"I saw it come out of the meteorite on its own and interact with its surrounding. It covered a rock and I was able to see what this thing was able to do. When I tried to grab the covered rock a spike grew from it. The seemed to injure me and I then realized the power of this thing. I tried to look at with my quirk but it seemed that this thing was not from our world. But still I knew that this could be the thing that could finally help me find a way to achieve my dream. When it finally came off the rock it started to come towards me. It started to cover my hand but it wasn't too strong at a time so I was able to take it and store it in a jar I had in my car and but it in a box just to make sure it wouldn't leave. I did experiments on it to see what it could do. It grew rapidly and started to gain a mind of its own. I continuously tested certain objects to see what it would do with it. The thing would defend the object but would only stay for a short while. But when I tested it on plants it would stay on them for hours before it came off. I realized that it seemed to liked to attach to things that were living. And that's probably reason it wanted me." he said as I knew that he was about to talk about what had happened last night.

"After experimenting on it a bit more one night it became very aggravated. I tried to use my tools to stable but it wouldn't let me. I covered the tank it was it but it was able to grow even larger and break out. I tried to attack it bout it destroyed everything that I tried to use on it. It then grabbed on to me and slowly cover my body. I was able to stop it from covering me all the way but it still was able to cover my mouth and nose. At that point you came and tried to tell you leave and escape while you can. But I knew would would never leave me and soon went unconscious. When I woke up I saw that thing was off me. I thought for a while that what had happened was just a bad dream until I saw the destruction that had happened in my lab and saw you laying on the floor. I immediately called the hospital to come to our house to help you. I then slowly tried to pick you up until and black tendril sprouted from your body and pushed me back. When I got back up I saw that your veins seemed to be a gray color and that there small black lines on your body." he told as I looked at my foot and say that my veins were indeed gray.

"It took awhile for the emergency service to get you off the floor and until the hospital. We had to restrain you since and give you some medicine to make sure that when you wake up you won't go crazy and start destroying the whole place. I waited for hours hoping the thing would come off but it never did. Not only has it not comed off but it's also seemed to attached to your entire body. Son I'm sorry to say that this thing is most likely going to be a part of you for the rest of your life" I finally said as I realized that I know have a creature living inside of me.

I immediately knew that my life would never be the same with this thing. I then started to cry.

"Dad! What's going to happen to me?! Am I going to die?!" I cried as I tried to break the restraints.

"Son, calm down. You are not going to die. It seems like that thing hasn't done anything to hurt you yet and has only attacked people who got too close to you. All I know is that it would be hard for control it. It seems the thing has tried to cover your body and control you so it can attack back. It might be connected with your emotions in some way so I advise you to not let them get out of control. Otherwise the thing might control you entirely." he said as I calmed down.

I way the black lines on my foot. They seemed to have appeared when I started to cry. They are now shrinking as I calm down. I didn't know what to think. I knew I couldn't get too worry because if I do things will just get worse. I wondered how my life will be now with this thing inside me. Then I saw a poster in the room. It should an image of All Might, the #1 hero in Japan, with the phrase "GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA" I then remembered the dream I used to have of being a hero and how much I used to cry after realizing I would never have a quirk. My father this thing was able to defend me. So maybe I can use it to help others.

"Dad, do you think know I could now become a hero" I said as he lifted his head up to face up. I could see a smile grow on his face and he mood seemed to be a lot better than before.

"Heh, well it won't be easy. As I said this thing will try to control you. But maybe one day you'll be able to control it. I'm sorry this had to happen to you son but I believe you can fight through it and make something good out of it." he said as I realized that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It would definitely be hard but I knew in the end I would be able to do it.

After a week, the thing was no longer attack people that got close to me and I was allowed to return home. I still had it inside me and It would still grow on me whenever I was worried. But it seemed to calmed down and became more tame. A went to my bad to get some sleep after having a hard time sleeping in the hospital. I almost fell asleep until a heard a deep voice.

"So you want to control me. Well let me just tell you that I won't make it easy" The voice said I as looked around the room to see if anyone was there"

"Who's there? Who's talking to me?" I quietly said as I got scared that someone was in the house.

"Where I ask you ask? Well let me to tell you. I'm inside you." I heard the voice said again as I finally figured out who it was.

"Wait, are you the creature that attacked me?" I asked the voice hoping to get an answer.

"Smart Kid. Yes, I am the thing that attacked you and your father. I hated all those experiments you father did on me and how that he just kept me in that small tank. I need to latch on to something and your father was the perfect subject. But I had trouble doing so. But then you came and yelled at me. I saw that you were vulnerable and decided that you would easier to control. I latched onto you and became a part of you. And I don't plan on ever letting go." The creature said in a menacing voice.  
"How are you talking to me?" I said as I tried to stay calm so that it wouldn't take control of me.

"Through your mind. Nobody but you can hear me right I now so would suggest you be careful where you talk if you don't want to be seen as a crazy person. But anyways, back to I was talking about in the beginning. If you want to control me than you better put a fight because I won't go down easily. If I feel like something needs to be done I will do it. Which I guess could help you in your goal. I could control you to take down those villains. We could be Partners." The creature said as I was a bit surprised at what it said. I never thought it would ever want to fight villains. But still I knew I couldn't completely trust.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you control me. I don't know what you will do people if you have control. If we're going to partners I have to full control on what we do" I said as I hoped that my father didn't hear me as I did say it quite loudly.

"Well, good luck. As I said I won't make it easy." It said as I realized that this was going to harder than I thought. I know that he will fight back. I just need to fight back even harder.

"We'll see. Anyways before I go sleep can you tell me if you have a name" I said as my eyes started to become heavy.

"You can just call me Venom."

Author's Note: Hope you all like this first chapter. After seeing the trailers for the Venom movie I got some inspiration for this story and started coming up with ideas. If you wondering what Venom's voice is like it's the same as the voice from the movie trailers. If you have any tips or ideas for this please let me know. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you all have a great day:)


End file.
